


Weihnachten in der Bundesliga - Adventskalender mit Whiskey

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, FC Bayern München, FC Schalke 04, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganz überraschend bekommt Manuel einen Adventskalender, 24 mehr oder weniger säuberlich gepackte Pakete. Einige davon riechen verdächtig, so verdächtig, dass er beginnt sich Sorgen zu machen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachten in der Bundesliga - Adventskalender mit Whiskey

Benni konnte kaum noch schreiben, als er den letzten Zettel, den mit der 24, und das kleine Geschenk in weihnachtliche Einwickelpapier knautschte. Etwas Tesafilm drei- bis viermal darum geschlungen, dann ging das schon. Es war spät, und er hatte sich mehrmals Mut antrinken müssen, eine halbe Flasche Whiskey war dabei draufgegangen, um das hier durchzuziehen.

Den Karton hatte er schon vorher fertig gemacht, jetzt warf er alle Päckchen hinein und klebte ihn zu. Das Etikett noch darauf, und dann zur Post damit. Autofahren war nicht mehr drin, aber dieser Hermeskiosk war in der Nähe, und Benni wurde den Karton hier los. Dann schwankte er nach Hause und fiel wie tot ins Bett.

***

Manuel war schon überrascht gewesen, als er am 1. Dezember das Päckchen aus Düsseldorf bekommen hatte - mit Bennis Absender. Sonst keine weitere Aufschrift. Dafür viele Päckchen darin. 24, vermutete er, jedenfalls waren sie durchnummeriert. Er packte sie aus und reihte sie auf der Fensterbank auf. Die ersten waren wirklich schön verpackt, mit ordentlichen Zettelchen darangehängt, auf denen Zahlen standen. Mit der Zeit wurden die Päckchen größer - und die Verpackung... individueller. Die Schrift auf den Kärtchen der letzten Päckchen war kaum zu entziffern, und der Tesafilmverbrauch war anscheinend auch rapide angestiegen. Das letzte geknautschte Etwas war komplett mit dem transparenten Zeug umwickelt. Mehrfach.

Er nahm das Päckchen mit der 1 und öffnete es. Eine kleine Schokokugel kam zum Vorschein, Lindt, also schon etwas Gutes. Genüsslich aß Manu die Kugel auf.

***

Ebenso gab es in den nächsten Tagen kleine Süßigkeiten - mal ein Mini-Marzipanbrot, mal ein Hanuta.

***

Auch am 6. Dezember, Nikolaus, war Manu nicht weiter überrascht, das Päckchen war zwar deutlich größer als die anderen, aber ebenfalls mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt. Marzipankartoffeln, Nugatstückchen, Lebkuchenherzen. Alles, was er gerne mochte. Benni kannte ihn einfach richtig gut, und er hatte sich alles gut gemerkt, was sie mal zusammen gegessen hatten. Ein echter Freund halt.

***

Am Tag darauf fand Manu einen Schalke-Kugelschreiber, den er grinsend gleich neben die Pinnwand hängte, dort fehlte schon lange ein Kugelschreiber. Er hatte es wohl Benni gegenüber mal erwähnt. In der Tat ein guter Freund, der sich so etwas merkte.

***

Am achten Tag war das Päckchen schon deutlich ramponierter als die vorherigen, und auch den von Schoko-Fußbällen waren einige zerdrückt. Und andere irgendwie angeschmolzen, als hätte jemand - Benni - sie lange in der Hand gehalten und gezögert.

***

Am neunten Tag fand Manu einen "I Love Schalke" - Magneten, der irgendwie verdächtig roch. Nach... nach Alkohol? Genau konnte Manu das nicht identifizieren. Aber wenn seine Nase ihn nicht täuschte, dann würde das die komisch zerknautschten Päckchen erklären. Aber warum hatte Benni so viel getrunken, als er den Adventskalender zusammengestellt hatte? Musste er sich jetzt Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machen?

***

Der zehnte Dezember war dann eine erste wirkliche Überraschung. Neugierig packte Manu das zerknautschte Päckchen aus. Ein Kinderriegel, aber um den Riegel war ein Zettel gewickelt. "Hiermit lade ich dich ein, direkt vor Weihnachten mit mir über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu ziehen. Benni"

Das war eine nette Idee, fand Manuel, sie hatten in letzter Zeit einfach zu wenig Zeit miteinander gebracht.

***

An den nächsten beiden Tagen fand Manu Schalke-Tannenbaumkugeln und eine Schlumpffigur mit Fußball in den Päckchen, dann tauchte wieder ein Zettel auf. "Einladung zum Pizzzaessen". Manuel lächelte leicht, darauf freute er sich. Aber warum war die Schrift noch schlimmer als vor ein paar Tagen? Und diese Schreibfehler waren auch total untypisch. Musste er sich Sorgen machen? Sollte er Benni mal anrufen? Oder das lieber persönlich ansprechen, wenn sie sich trafen?

Manu wusste es nicht, sie waren einfach nicht mehr so eng befreundet, einfach wegen der Entfernung, und der fehlenden Zeit. Was würde Benni sagen, wenn er ihn darauf ansprach? Manu wusste es einfach nicht.

***

Am 14. Dezember, den hatten sie inzwischen, gab es den ersten Schnee. Dicke Flocken wirbelten durch die Luft, tanzten, und legten sich auf die Straßen, Bäume und Autos. Es sah zauberhaft aus, die ganze Welt sah wie verzaubert aus.

Manu stand am Fenster und sah nach draußen, noch in Schlafshorts und mit nacktem Oberkörper, und blickte auf das winterliche Wunder. Er liebte den Schnee, auch wenn er das Training nicht angenehmer machte, und die Anfahrt zum Trainingsgelände auch nicht, aber der Anblick entschädigte ihn für all den Ärger.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab, langsam wurde es kalt, und er musste sich fertig machen. Das Training wartete nicht, im Gegenteil sollte er mehr Zeit für die Fahrt einplanen.

Nach dem Frühstück trat er zu den Päckchen, die auf dem Fensterbrett lagen, inzwischen waren alle ordentlich verpackten verschwunden, und es waren nur noch zerknautschte Pakete übrig.

Das mit der 14 fühlte sich weich an, und als Manu mühsam das Tesafilm entfernt hatte, hielt er etwas Wolliges in der Hand. Blau und weiß, das sollte ihn nicht wundern. Ein Schal? Nein, es war eine Pudelmütze. Mit dem Logo des FC Schalke an die Seite genäht.

Manu lächelte leicht und strich über die weiche Wolle, dann setzte er sie sich auf den Kopf. Benni war irgendwie süß, was er alles zusammengesucht hatte. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht ganz vorstellen, warum Benni das gemacht hatte, aber inzwischen freute er sich auf jeden neuen Morgen.

Er nahm die Mütze erst wieder im Wagen ab, als er am Trainingsgelände ausstieg.

***

Das nächste Päckchen war wieder kleiner, fester, und irgendwie ordentlicher. Einer dieser Marzipan-Nougat-Baumstämme lag darin, und ein Zettel. "Lass uns zusammen Kekse backen", stand darauf.

Manu lächelte, darauf freute er sich schon - und hoffte, dass Benni hinterher alleine aufräumte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es hinterher aussehen würde. Als hätte ein Bombe eingeschlagen. In eine Keksfabrik. Und sie würden nur mit schmerzenden Bäuchen zusehen können.

***

Wieder ein weiches Paket, wunderte sich Manu. Inzwischen lag der Schnee sicher zehn Zentimeter hoch, und es sah noch immer wundervoll aus. Behutsam packte er das Paket aus, wieder etwas blau-weißes aus Wolle. Verwundert nahm er es auseinander, diesmal war es wirklich ein Schal. "Schalker in München", stand darauf. Wo Benni den wohl herhatte - von einem Fanclub hier in München? Dass es so etwas gab, und offensichtlich auch genug Leute um einen eigenen Fanschal herstellen zu lassen.

Manu presste die Nase in die Wolle - und schreckte zurück. Auch der Schal roch deutlich nach Alkohol. Was genau, konnte er nicht identifizieren. Aber es war da. Scheiße, Benni, warum? Manu musste sich wirklich um ihn kümmern - wenn er nach Gelsenkirchen kam, sofort, wenn er ankam.

***

Am 17. fand Marcel wieder einen Zettel, diesmal um einen Schalkeweihnachtsmann gewickelt. "Einladung zum Essen und ins Kino." Die Schrift war kaum noch lesbar. War Benni wirklich so betrunken gewesen, als er das geschrieben hatte?

Und wie war Benni auf die Idee gekommen, ihm zum Essen einzuladen? Dafür hatten sie sich noch nie verabredet, es war immer einfach so passiert. "Lust noch was zu essen" - mehr hatten sie nie gebraucht.

Ja, zum Kino hatten sie sich verabredet, aber niemals zum Essen. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte Benni ihn eingeladen. In volltrunkenem Zustand? Inzwischen machte sich Manu echt Gedanken, Sorgen um ihn. Er musste sich besser um ihn kümmern.

Wie gut, dass er am nächsten Tag losfahren konnte nach Gelsenkirchen. Er würde Benni gleich anrufen und fragen, wann er Zeit hatte. Immerhin hatte er so manche Einladung, manchen Zettel einzulösen.

***

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages packte Manu schnell seine Tasche und warf die letzten Päckchen hinein. Sie waren so zerknautscht und zerrupft, schon von Anfang an gewesen, dass es in der Sporttasche auch nicht schlimmer werden konnte. Ein Päckchen jedoch ließ er draußen. Es war groß, größer als die bisherigen - die größten schien es sowieso zum Schluss zu geben. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er die Menge Papier abgerissen hatte, in die Benni das Ding eingewickelt hatte. Nach dem Papier kam eine Schicht Plastikfolie, dann eine Tüte - und dann lag das Trikot vor ihm. Manu roch gleich, dass es ungewaschen war - und nicht nur nach Whiskey roch. Sondern auch nach Benni. Denn dessen Trikot war es, eindeutig. Ein Zettel lag im Kragen. Ein Zeitungsartikel. Vom letzten Spiel, das sie gegeneinander bestritten hatten.

Benni hatte ihm sein Trikot geschenkt. Unwillkürlich lächelte Manu und nahm das Trikot hoch, vergrub seine Nase darin. Er konnte Benni gut erkennen, Bennis Geruch, auch wenn der Whiskey recht dominant war. Aber der Geruch würde hoffentlich mit Lüften rausgehen. Von Bennis Geruch hoffte er das komischerweise nicht. Bennis Geruch war... angenehm. Mild irgendwie, und... heimelig. Er hätte das Shirt gebraucht, als er nach München gekommen war und solches Heimweh gehabt hatte.

Jetzt hatte er es ja, und es tat gut, Benni zu riechen. Manu beschloss, sich einfach keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, sondern es einfach hinzunehmen.

***

Die erste Nacht wieder in Gelsenkirchen, bei seiner Mutter - in seinem alten Zimmer. Er hatte ruhig geschlafen, wie immer, es war jedes Mal, als wäre er niemals weg gewesen. Inzwischen war schon der 19. Dezember, er hatte nur noch sechs Päckchen - dieses Mal wieder ein kleines. Wieder ein Zettel, um eine Marzipankartoffel gedrückt und entsprechend schmierig. "Las uns uns mal nachts kicken gehn", sehr verschmiert und gerade so leserlich. Nein, jetzt reichte es. Jetzt würde er Benni anrufen und ihn treffen und ihn fragen, was los war.

Manu zog sein Handy heraus und wählte Bennis Nummer. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann meldete er sich. "Manu, hi." Müde klang er. Verdammt, es ging Benni wirklich schlecht! Und er, Manu, hatte ihn auch noch alleine gelassen.

"Hi Benni! Du... wie geht es dir?" So ein Unsinn, als wenn Benni darauf ehrlich antworten würde, wenn er wirklich ein Problem hatte - und das hatte er. Am Telefon konnte man so etwas nicht besprechen. Also lenkte er gleich ab. "Ich bin in Gelsenkirchen, gestern Abend angekommen." Ja, das war ein besserer Anfang.

"Oh, schön", freute sich Benni, dann wurde er ernst. "Das... das ist schön."

"Wollen wir uns mal... ähm... Danke für den Adventskalender." Erst jetzt wurde Manu klar, dass er sich seit dem 1. Dezember nicht bei Benni gemeldet hatte - und es war ihm extrem peinlich. Dabei hatte Benni ihm so einen tollen Adventskalender gemacht! "Der... der ist echt toll!"

"Findest du?", fragte Benni leise. Scheiße, der klang wirklich schlecht.

"Ja, klar. Du... wollen wir uns mal treffen? Ich will dir auch mal richtig danke sagen."

"Hm - ich weiß nicht", murmelte Benni unsicher. Wieso war er so unsicher? Was war mit ihm passiert?

"Ich habe da einen Gutschein für nen Weihnachtsmarktbesuch. Wollen wir das gleich heute machen?", schlug Manuel vor. Vielleicht würden sie da reden können - auf dem Markt, oder hinterher, wenn sie vielleicht zu Benni fuhren.

"Nee, heute bin ich schon verabredet." War das eine Ausrede? Aber Manuel konnte nicht nachhaken, da schlug Benni vor, "Übermorgen?"

Ja, für Benni würde Manuel jeden Termin verschieben.

***

Eben dieser Benni sah ihm am nächsten Morgen an, als er sein Geschenk auspackte. Dass es schwarzer Stoff war, T-Shirt-Stoff, hatte er schon früher gesehen. Quasi am ersten Tag, schließlich war das Paket nur halb zugeklebt gewesen. Jetzt endlich konnte er es auspacken und sehen, was es war: ein T-Shirt mit Bennis Konterfei. Diese T-Shirts gab es wohl auch im Fanshop. Ungläubig zog er es ganz auseinander, ja, es war Benni darauf abgedrückt. Und es roch nach Benni. Wie jetzt - Benni trug seine eigenen T-Shirts und verschenkte sie anschließend? Oder bildete sich Manu etwas ein?

Das Shirt roch einfach gut, fand Manuel.

Erst hatte Manuel das Shirt anziehen wollen, aber dann landete es kurzentschlossen in seinem Bett. Da hatte es einen besseren Platz, auch wenn Manuel nicht ganz verstand, warum.

***

Nachdem der letzte Tag recht anstrengend gewesen war, wie so oft, wenn man nach langer Zeit wieder in der Heimat auftauchte, stand Manuel am nächsten Morgen recht müde auf. Lange geschlafen hatte er nicht, denn es stand schon recht früh etwas auf seinem Programm: Tannenbaum kaufen mit seiner Mutter.

Aber zuvor öffnete er noch das Päckchen mit der 21. Darin war ein etwas zerdrücktes Marzipanherz, wobei - eher ein sehr zermatschtes. Manuel dachte einfach nicht weiter darüber nach, als er es sich in den Mund schob. An der Packung hatte ein Zettel geklebt: "DVD-Ahbent?", in kaum leserlicher Schrift. Zum Einen freute sich Manuel schon auf den DVD-Abend, andererseits machte er sich wieder Gedanken, als er den Zettel ansah. Benni machte ihm Sorgen.

***

Es war der zweiundzwanzigste Dezember, als Manuel einen ausgedruckten Zettel aus einem einfachen Drucker, auf dünnem Papier herauszog. Auf dem Bild war Benni, offensichtlich hatte er sich selbst fotografiert. Auf dem Foto trug er ein T-Shirt, das Manu auf dem zweiten Blick als eines mit seinem eigenen Portrait identifizierte. Benni trug ein Manuel-Neuer-Shirt?

Der Ausdruck war nicht besonders gut, aber es war gut zu erkennen, dass Benni ziemlich rote Wangen und einen glasigen Blick hatte. Wieder betrunken... langsam bekam Manuel Angst um ihn. Und griff nach seinem Handy. "Höwedes?", meldete sich Benni, als ob er nicht auf das Display gesehen hätte.

"Manu hier... Benni? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Nein, das war es offensichtlich nicht, aber dennoch antwortete Benni "Ja, klar, was soll sein?"

"Ich hab deinen Adventskalender weiter ausgepackt", fing Manu an, dann hörte er ein Seufzen von Benni. "Ich habs befürchtet..."

"Wieso das? Ich find ihn sehr schön. Aber ich ruf nicht nur deswegen an - wie siehts aus mit dem Weihnachtsmarkt?"

Wie erwartet versuchte sich Benni herauszureden, verdammt, Manuel hätte sich schon viel früher mit ihm treffen sollen! Aber heute würde er ihn nicht so davonkommen lassen.

"Wollen wir das nicht doch verschieben?", versuchte es Benni schon zum dritten Mal, doch Manuel blieb hart. Das war er Benni schuldig.

Ein ergebenes Seufzen, dann stimmte Benni zu. "Um fünf?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Klar, fünf klingt gut", lächelte Manuel in den Hörer.

Wieder das Seufzen, dann bestätigte Benni die Verabredung und versprach zu Hause zu sein, wenn Manuel ihn abholen wollte.

***

Um kurz vor fünf stand Manuel vor Bennis Wohnung und klingelte. Es dauerte etwas, bis Benni die Tür öffnete. Er sah... schlecht aus. Als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. "Benni!", entfuhr es Manuel, und er zog den Freund fest in die Arme. "Du siehst grauenhaft aus!"

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Benni sich in seinen Armen zumindest ein wenig entspannen konnte. "Wollen wir erstmal reingehen?", schlug Manuel vor.

Das war Benni wohl nicht ganz recht, aber Manuel blieb hart, und so saßen sie wenig später in Bennis Wohnzimmer. Manuel zündete die Kerzen auf dem Adventskranz an und setzte sich dann neben ihn. "So, und jetzt erzähl mal..."

"Das ist doch klar, oder?", erwiderte Benni, der ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Was soll klar sein? Warum es dir so schlecht geht? Und damit nicht zu mir kommst? Ich dachte immer, wir wären beste Freunde, aber du frisst das was-auch-immer lieber in dich hinein."

Benni sah ihn noch immer nicht an und sagte auch nichts. Schließlich bewegte er sich unruhig auf dem Sofa und stand letztendlich auf. "Wollen wir dann los zum Weihnachtsmarkt? Deswegen bist du doch hier, und nicht, um mich hier auszuhorchen."

"Aushorchen? Benni!" Entsetzt sah Manuel ihn an. "Ich will dich nicht aushorchen, ich will, dass es dir gut geht. Und das geht es ganz offensichtlich nicht. Oder warum lässt du dich regelmäßig volllaufen?" Jetzt war es raus, ganz hart und brutal, aber Manuel hatte keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gesehen.

"Nicht regelmäßig", verteidigte Benni sich schwach. "Nur..."

"Nur wann?" fragte Manuel erbarmungslos nach.

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", stellte Benni eine Gegenfrage.

"Denken?" Manuel stand völlig auf dem Schlauch, was sollte er sich denken können?

Benni seufzte leise. "Der... Adventskalender." Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer darüber zu reden. "Ich hab bestimmt nicht jedem sowas... geschickt."

Einen Augenblick dachte Manuel nach. Die ersten Päckchen waren noch ordentlich gewesen, und mit... angemessenen Inhalten. Aber im Laufe der Zeit waren die Geschenke persönlicher geworden - und ungeschickter eingepackt. "Du hast... während... getrunken?"

"Mut angetrunken", gab Benni kaum hörbar zu, Manuel hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten ihn zu verstehen.

"Mut angetrunken", wiederholte er nach einer Weile, während es in ihm arbeitete. Benni hatte sich Mut angetrunken, um ihm den Adventskalender zu packen. Um ihm diese ganzen persönlichen Geschenke machen zu können.

Das bedeutete doch... dass er Benni sehr viel wert war. Dass Benni ihn sehr, sehr mochte. Mehr als das. Und dass er sich nicht getraut hatte...

"Sieh mich mal an, Benni", bat Manuel ihn leise.

Vorsichtig sah Benni auf. Sah in Manuels Gesicht, traute sich schließlich in seine Augen zu blicken, in diese leuchtenden blauen Augen.

Was er da sah - verschlug ihm die Sprache. Die tiefen blauen Augen, in denen er immer wieder versinken konnte. Aber da war noch mehr, die Augen waren wärmer als sonst, lächelten. Nicht nur die Augen lächelten, Manuel lächelte ihn an.

Dann spürte er Manuels Hand auf seiner, riesig, rau - und ganz ruhig. "Du musst dir keinen Mut mehr antrinken", wisperte Manu schließlich, dann beugte er sich näher.


End file.
